


Leave

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Suicide, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Sequel to "Please Don't Have Laid Down Your Life". Galeforce always saw Charles as his son. His little star. But what happens when one day his little star goes supernova?
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Hubert Galeforce, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Hubert Galeforce/Dmitri Johannes Petrov, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Henry is holding Charles, crying. Charles wasn't moving or breathing. His neck was stained red from the rope. Henry couldn't save him. It was too late.   
Soon, the ambulance arrived at the house that belonged to our stick figure trio. They enter the house to see Henry holding Charles' body, Ellie sitting next to them. 3 people arrived at the hospital, and only 2 left it.  
Charles' death made the news. His death had a major impact on the world, especially the military. The soldiers would miss the childish young pilot who would make jokes at the bar and always encouraged his colleagues to do his best.   
Henry was hurt by it the most. Charles was able to save Henry before but Henry couldn't do the same. He was too late to return the favor.   
Time flashed to next week and the military was lining up to pay respects to the flag draped coffin. Henry was the last one to go. He reached out his hand to touch the coffin, and he froze.   
He can't do this.   
He can't believe this.   
Charles was dead.   
The next he remembers is him being escorted by two soldiers because he decided to kneel down and cry on the coffin, his tears staining the flag.  
After the service, Henry stayed behind to mourn his lover, now six feet under. He still can't believe it. His darling was gone. The same darling that rescued him from his situation, died in the same situation. How was Henry so blind? No one would've thought Charles would do this. Not even Henry.  
General Galeforce stands behind Henry. He didn't leave the service when everyone else did. Just like Henry.  
"He was like a son to me" Galeforce suddenly spoke.  
"He meant the world to me," Henry said.  
"We're in the same boat Henry" Galeforce said "nothing to be ashamed of"  
Henry thought about those words as he finally went home. To his bedroom that would forever have an empty space next to it. In fact, both Henry and Ellie slept in the living room. Henry didn't want to go into his room and Ellie didn't want to pass by it because she's so used to hearing Charles and Henry chat a bit before they go to sleep.   
But this story isn't about them.   
It was about the General sitting in his office. He holds the photo of Charles on his first day of flying the plane, not realizing he's staining the glass frame with his tears.  
"Charlie.." Galeforce said. "You were so young. So naive. Always able to light up a room with your presence. Why didn't you tell me? I've always told you it's okay for you to feel down sometimes. I don't get it Charlie. How could you hide this from us?"  
He pulls out his phone and searches through his contacts. A name so familiar appears.  
"How am I gonna be able to tell him?"


	2. He's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That toppat part of PDHLDYL that I promised

Reginald and his Right Hand Man are at their office. They're both staring at a photo of the two of them holding a baby boy in their arms.  
"It feels like yesterday you were making faces at him and he was laughing so much that everyone else on the airship was laughing too" Reginald said.  
"Yeah, and he was pulling on your mustache so much that he nearly ripped it off" RHM said. Reginald hugs RHM.  
"I can't believe he's gone," Reginald said. Suddenly, the door to the office suddenly opens. The two look up to see Henry standing in front of them. Their faces drop.   
Henry didn't move as Reginald and RHM ran to his side. He fell to his knees, crying in their arms.  
"We thought you died," Reginald said. "I thought what Terrence said was true, that we were terrible parents and our little Henry was gone"  
"I was crying, real tears" Right said, wiping away any forming tears.  
"He's gone….." Henry said as he cried.   
"I know… your government husband is dead," Reginald said.  
"Reg, don't call him that. Henry is still grieving" Right said.  
"Right, sorry," Reginald said. Two drums and a cymbal play. The three turned to see Burt playing a drum.  
"Wrong time?" Burt said. The three turn back.   
"Henry, if there's anything you need at the moment, don't be afraid to tell us" Reginald said. Henry hugs them tighter.   
"Can i… stay here for a few days?" Henry said.  
"You want to stay here on the airship?" Right said. Henry nods. It might be a bit far fetched But Henry didn't like his house. Not when Charles wasn't there to assist Ellie in making breakfast or watch a movie while cuddling. He isn't there to kiss Henry good morning and good night. Now Henry doesn't like the house. He wishes the house would disappear but at the same time he wished it didn't.   
"That's fine by us. We still have your room you can stay in. If you want, you can ask your friend Ellie if she wants to stay too" Reginald said. "I just hope Hubert is okay with it"  
Meanwhile, "Hubert" Was walking through the freezing cold road to the wall. Canada sucks. How does Dmitri do it?   
The Wall guards stepped out of the way as Galeforce made his way to Dmitri's office. He stops at the front door, pulling out a picture of a slightly younger Galeforce, baby Charles, and a slightly younger Dmitri.  
"My little Charlie…" Galeforce said. "How am I going to be able to tell him?" He puts the picture away and knocks on the front door.  
The door opens.


	3. Our Little Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galetrov moment

Galeforce steps inside the office. He sees Dmitri on his computer. The Russian man didn't hear his door open so when he looked up to see Galeforce, he nearly had a heart attack.  
"Иисус (Jesus), you scared the life outta me" Dmitri said. "What brings you here on such short notice Huey? If I had known, I would've made lunch"  
Galeforce didn't speak. How could he tell Dmitri about their little star going supernova when he'll burst into tears no matter how he says it?  
"How's Charlie?" Dmitri said.  
Oh gosh darnit.  
Galeforce lost it. He fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face. He didn't cry once since this happened, not even at the funeral. But now he's breaking down right in front of his husband.  
"He's gone. Our little детка is dead" Galeforce said. Dmitri stands up. What did he say?   
He approached Galeforce, taking him in his arms.  
"How… Why…" Dmitri said.  
"He killed himself. They found his body and suicide note…" Galeforce said. Dmitri was feeling a mix of emotions: he was sad about his son but he was also mad at Galeforce for not doing anything to stop him.   
"You… you…" Dmitri said, shaking. "You idiot…" Galeforce is the main one who takes care of Charles when they both have work. How could he have let this happen?  
"It's all my fault.." Galeforce said. Dmitri wanted to get angry and throw something but instead he cried along with his husband. He wished that he saw Charles one last time before he died. It had been months since he last saw his little star and now he never will.   
The next day, John Pilksin woke up in his tent  
He was the only one awake out of his 3 other teammates. He gets a phone call, which he answers.  
"Frog, sorry to interrupt you but it's an issue of utmost importance" General said through the phone. "Meet me at my quarters at 9am sharp"  
"Yes sir" Frog said. Why did the general need to see him? He didn't do anything bad did he?   
Frog just had to find out himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who's read my smash bros fic would know why Frog is there


	4. That Little Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little callback with Galeforce and it's kinda sad

Frog enters the captain's quarters. Galeforce is sitting at his desk.   
"Thank you for coming in on such short notice" Galeforce said,   
"Everything alright sir?" Frog said.   
"Yes. Close the door" Galeforce said. Frog closes the door behind him.   
"General, everyone has been worried about you since the pilot kid died" Frog said. "Me and my crew were talking about it last night. We're all worried about you sir"  
"You don't need to worry about me, Frog" Galeforce said. "I'll be alright. I just need your advice"  
"Advice?" Frog said.   
"Do you remember… when you went MIA for a month?" Galeforce said. "Because of that incident"  
Frog remembers it clearly. His son committed suicide and he was so devastated by it that he fleed the country. A month later, he came back and never pulled that stunt again.  
"I see." Galeforce said. Frog suddenly spoke up.   
"Sir, if you want my best advice" Frog Said. "Take some time for yourself. Just don't feel the country like I did. Canadians aren't as nice as they seem"  
Later that night, Galeforce thought about what Frog had said. He didn't have a single vacation ever since he became General. Maybe it was time to take a break for now.   
As the General drifted to sleep, he started dreaming about what could've been.   
If things didn't go this way:  
It's 20 years later, Galeforce is laying down in a hospital bed. Charles is standing next to time. It was his time.   
"General…" Charles said, tears in his eyes "What am I gonna do without you? I can't do this alone"  
"You'll make a great general, Charlie" Galeforce said. "I believe in you"  
He raises his hand to hold Charles' chin, Charles is clearly crying.   
"Look at you, my little Charlie is so big now" General said in his dying voice. "Or should I say… General Charlie"  
Galeforce suddenly wakes up. It's the next day and the sun shining is a very grim reminder  
That Galeforce would die alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. I've moved the Toppat story to the next chapter


End file.
